warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NightStrike the Dragon/The Tribe of Falling Skies
Please do not steal the code. The Tribe of Falling Skies The Tribe of Falling Skies belongs to NightStrike. It is currently an unusable tribe in roleplay, but you may still make members if you ask NightStrike on their wall. Do not steal anything on this page, including concepts, images, and coding. =Rules= #You must create a warrior before you can create a cat of any other rank. #Please ask to join the tribe and provide me with a brief description of the cat (appearance, personaility, rank, skills). I may change it so that warriors and warrior apprentices don’t require permission, but for now you must ask. #I reserve the right to ask for you to change your character if it doesn’t fit with the lore. #You can have minor cats in the clan without permisson, but knly if they don’t have a page (ex. A brother of your character that’s listed on the character’s page but doesn’t have his own page). #Read the lore before making a high ranking cat. #Be active on the wiki if your cat is a high ranker. =Character= The Tribe of Falling Skies is a tribe of cats who value intelligence, wisdom, preparedness, and free thought above all. They believe in freedom to choose your path as a cat in the tribe, and they always think through everything before rushing in. They are typically very calm cats, but they can be very warlike when pushed too far or attacked. They are open to the rare outsider who ventures far north enough to find them. They will allow you temporary stay in the clan if you are only passing through, but if you want to join them you must first gain their trust and prove yourself before they respect you as one of their own. They are paranoid of an army of clan cats coming from the southeast to punish them for their founder breaking their oh-so-precious code in almost every way possible, so they are wary of clan cats that come in groups of five or more. They are prepared to fight, should the time arrive. =Vow of the Fallen Skies= A cat must take this vow before they are allowed to participate in their final assessment. If one does not accept the vow, they will be sheltered in the clan for a few days while they decide what they want to do if they do not want to be a full member of the tribe, and when they decide, they will be sent off with good wishes. If a cat comes back and can prove they were once a part of the tribe, they will have to start their apprenticeship all over again, but will be welcomed back relatively easily. #Your loyalty is to the Tribe of Falling Skies. #Only take drastic measures (such as killing another, severe punishment, ect.) if the situation absolutely demands it. #You must never eat your own catch; you may take it back to the clan’s prey pile and exchange it for something else if there is anything in the pile. Apprentices must offer their catches to the queens or elders before putting it on the pile. #Great birds, when caught as prey, must have one wing laid before the sky for one full day before the feathers on the wing are given to those who caught it. This is to show respect for the mighty hunters of the sky. #A kit must complete the apprentice ceremony before they can become an apprentice. #An apprentice must take this vow and complete their final assessment before they can reveal their chosen name to the clan. #A cat cannot be nominated for the riser position unless they are a senior warrior and they have mentored at least one apprentice. #The riser will become the leader when the leader dies. #After the death or retirement of the riser, the new riser must be voted in before the next break of dawn. #Do not fight with an outsider unless it is provoked or they pose a threat to the tribe. #Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. #No cat may neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is an outsider. #The word of the leader may be opposed by five senior warriors or two healers. #Offer peaceful travelers refuge for three days before sending them off with well wishes. Kindness is valuable. #Don't kill cats from the tribe. #Every cat is allowed to have a voice, and even if they do not see eye-to-eye with them, you must not silence them when their input is needed. Additional Rules The following rules are not specifically stated in the vow, but are expected to be followed. *Lone or abandoned kits must be taken into the clan regardless of who the suspected parent is. *Cats cannot have the suffix or prefix storm as it is earned as a suffix when one becomes leader. *Stone-casted votes are only used in important decsions. *Clan cats in groups or five or more are cause for suspicion. *Do not blindly believe something there is no evidence for; do not purposely make a fool of yourself for any reason besides entertainment. *All threats to outsiders or threats that are not made in fun alone must be backed up, so do not make them mindlessly. *If a cat cheats their way into a position of power, or cheats in an important vote, they must be removed and/or reprimanded immediately. Punishments All punishments depend on the offense, and even something not on these lists can be punished for if enough cats deem it immoral. The punishments go down the list from most moderate to worst. Punishments are usually dealt by the leader, but healers and the riser can veto or change the punishment if enough of them agree. Moderate: *Cuff on the ear and a stern talking to *Not allowed to eat for one meal or eats last. *Restricted to the duties and limits of an apprentice for a period of time ranging from one day to a moon. *Not allowed out of the camp for 1-3 days. *Not allowed to cast stones for 1-7 days. Severe (rarely invoked, if at all): *Permanent loss of the privilege of casting stones. (Only in the case of cheating or many breaks of the vow. Only for untrustworthy cats.) *Exile. *Death. (Only for mass murder, coldblooded murder of kits, or attempted downfall of the tribe. This punishment has only been used twice in the history of the tribe.) =Territory= The Tribe of Falling Shards occupies a semi-mountainous territory that is two days away from the western sea. It is elevated and the air is thinner, but the tribe has adapted and has better cardiovascular endurance than your average cat. There are many cliffs, jutting rocks, roaring rivers, secret creeks, and tall trees in the tribe’s territory, which can make it very hard and dangerous to traverse. There are also many hidden coves and pools. Types of Terrian There are many different types of terrain in the large territory. :Cliffs The cliffs are arguabmy the most dangerous. Most cliff faces are massive and always have a powerful river churning below them. There may be trees growing out of the cliffs, so they are navigable, but only if one is very careful. Land of differing heights is common in the tribe’s territory, so there may be smaller, less dangerous cliff faces scattered among the stone and boulders of the forest floor. :Trees There are many types of trees in the territory. Some are evergreens while others lose their leaves every autumn. These trees are massive in height, and are generally untouched by upwalkers and other unnatural forces. Climbing directly up one is a challenge due to the lack of branches near the forest floor and the sheer height of the trees. It is possible to travel exclusively in the canopy of the great trees, but getting up usually requires an access point from a cliff face or other high-up-place. Falling from among the tree branches almost always results in death or severe disability. :Water There are many different bodies of water in the territory. There are a few small lakes, but the water mostly consists of creeks, waterfalls, streams, and rivers. Almost all bodies of water can be traversed by warriors who are skilled enough except for waterfalls and river rapids. Even apprentices know how to swim, just not as well as the warriors. :Other There are a few other types of terrain in the territory, such as small moorlands or caves, but they are not a huge part of overall tribe lifestyle, so they will not be expanded apon. Camp The Tribe of Falling Skies’ camp is located on an island surrounded by a stong-flowing river. The island is sandy and soft on the paws, even in the long winter seasons. The island also has several willow trees that drape over the heads of the cats, along with a few pines to help protect the camp from intense snowfall. The dens of most cats are located under stone overhangs that are insulated with draping moss. Nests are made from moss, feathers, and pelts from prey. Each cat has some personal belongings nestled inside the material of their nests, and it is forbidden to search through another’s things. The warrior den is the largest and is carved from stone; sand is sprinkled across the ground occasionally to keep the floors soft. The newer warriors take the nest spots closer to the entrance, where it is colder. As they mature they are allowed to move father back along the walls. It is on the right side of camp. The nursery is the second-largest den. The outside of the den is the mossiest, and is covered inside. The inside is always warm, even in the deadest of winters. The nests are extra padded and are made up of woven moss and goose down feathers. It is next to the healers’ den, and is on the left side of camp. The apprentice den is near the warriors’ den on the right side of camp, and it is typically the coldest. Some say it’s to teach them resilience, but in reality, it is due to the lack of willow branches draping above it. It is still warm enough to allow the apprentices to not fear injury, but they do have to huddle a little closer together than the warriors every winter. The healer apprentices stay with the warrior apprentices in this den. The healers’ den is on the left side of camp, nestled under the roots of a willow tree. The den is very deep and warm, dug into the sand and soil under the tree. The den is kept insulated so the healers can keep their stash of living herbs from dying in the winter. There are also indents along the walls and floor by the walls for dried-out and newly harvested herbs. Fern leaves and water plants are used to cover up bloody wounds instead of cobwebs. The riser’s den is on the right side of camp near the center. It is right next to the elders’ den. It is almong the roots of a small pine, and the walls and some of the floor are pure stone. There are patterns and markings carved into the walls. A sheet of moss always drapes over the entrance. The elders’ den is similar to (and right beside) the riser’s den, except it is slightly closer to the left side of camp and the floors are all soft sand and moss. It is under a flexible willow tree, just like the healers’ den. The leader lives in a deep, insulated den under four massive, moss-covered, pointed stones in the very center of the camp. These stones are smooth from the river, and have at least one carving from every leader. When the leader wishes to address the clan, they stand atop the highest stone and call for every cat’s attention. Other Landmarks Wildlife There are more types of wildlife than the ones listed below, but these are the most common animals. *Crows *Deer *Elk *Foxes *Great birds (eagles, hawks, falcons, vultures) *Rabbits *Ravens *Rodents (mice, marmots, squirrels, chipmunks, ect.) *Small birds (Finch, sparrow, bluejay, ect.) *Waterfowl (geese, ducks, ect.) *Wolves =History= It all started with a cat named Stormheart. She is described in the stories as a tall, powerful maine coon with stunning gray eyes. She was in one of the old clans called SkyClan. She was a skilled fighter and a strong swimmer, which was unusual for a cat in her clan. Regardless, she kept pushing forwards with her life in the clan. That was until she noticed the growing corruptness in the leadership of her clan. She loved her clanmates, so she tried to speak out against the deputy at the time, who was in the prime position to become leader. He head cheated and persuaded his way there, and she knew that he was going to drive the clan into chaos if he lead. So she spoke out. But she was reprimanded, even though she had good points and her words were true. They said that doubting her clan’s leadership was against their code. She was reprimanded again and again for trying to speak her mind, even if it was offhanded comments about the senior warriors. Eventually, one day, she could take no more. The deputy had clearly killed the leader; his fur was in her lifeless claws. However, he claimed it was a dog. And they believed him! Stormheart renounced her leaders, she renounced StarClan, who had never communicated with her, even when she was a young, innocent apprentice at the Moonstone. She was sick of being told to respect them despite them letting one terrible thing after another happen. And she renounced her name. She was not Stormheart, she was Storm. She left in malice with the few who believed her (or supported her ideas of how corrput the system was) following soon behind her. There were a few from every clan. Storm felt a pulling in her chest that told her to head to the north of the setting sun. She gathered her few cats and the loners, kittypets, and rogues who saw her vision and set off. They lost many and gained many along the journey. The trek was long, around 6 moons long, but it fostered an unbreakable bond between the ragtag group of wanderers. A few doubted Storm as they traveled onwards, and she let them. She was not going to tell her cats, the ones who had gone this far with her, what to think. She was not StarClan, she was not the stupid leaders of the clans. She wanted to be something better. One paw in front of the other, day by day by day. As the air got colder and thinner, Storm knew they were getting close. Two more days of nonstop walking, hunting, and trudging onwards, and they stumbled across what would become the tribe’s camp. Since the river surrounding the island was currently frozen (not everyone could swim like Storm), the tired cats decided to seek refuge. Days of refuge turned into moons. As the river thawed, Storm knew this was the place they had been searching for. The start of the tribe began when the band of cats, which was larger than any clan, raised Storm as their leader. She was honored, but she did not want a repeat of the clans. She knew that she wanted this band of cats to last longer than her lifetime, so she had to establish some sort of society. That was when the idea hit her. Improve the structure of the clans and their systems. Be what they could not. Storm took this goal and channeled every ounce of her will into it. She named their group after the mountian-dwelling, Tribe of Rushing Water, which she had heard many stories about in her kithood. Their name was the Tribe of Falling Skies, which was a reference to SkyClan and how it had fallen in terms of leadership, which had sparked this whole journey. Slowly but surely, Storm raised the tribe from the ground up. Her drive and will inspired others to also pour their souls into the tribe, which led to prosperous times. Storm established the ranks and improved them from their clan counterparts. When the tribe was stable, she began to encourage cats to learn to fight, hunt, and improve the camp, which led to the current subsets of hunting and battle-oriented cats. Storm discovered the Willow Hollow, but it had no use to her at the time besides being her favorite place to be. However, later on, when the great leader died, her mate, a tabby tom named Moon Sight mourned at her hollow. When he eventually fell asleep after his sorrowful day, what he saw was absolutely amazing. Storm was there. She was standing before him with the wings of an eagle on her back. He asked what this was, and if StarClan really was real, and she laughed. She told him that StarClan was not of this place, and that she was simply the first part of the Ascended. She told him of what was to happen next, and to send the former riser to the hollow. He complied. The riser came back enlightened and with the power of five extra lives, one for each type of weather pattern the tribe had seen overhead. The Tribe of Falling Skies, at that moment, had truly begun. =Culture= =Ranks= The ranks are listed from lowest ranking to highest ranking as the list goes down. Kit Kits are not allowed to cast stones in votes, and they are also not allowed to leave the camp. They must be supervised at all times if they are outside of the nursery. Kits usually stay in the nursury for 6-8 moons before they become apprentices. Apprentice The term apprentice applies to both warrior apprentices and medicine cat apprentices. They are not allowed to cast stones in votes, but they are allowed to roam the territory (if they have at least one other cat with them) up to a certian point. The territory beyond that is forbidden due to the amount of skill needed to traverse it. Some young warriors also don’t feel comfortable going across this point, even though they are allowed. Warrior Warriors can cast stones in votes, and they can roam all parts of the territory without another cat. They are also allowed to specialize in either hunting or combat, though most like to do a healthy amount of both. Those who specialize in hunting are called hunters and those who specialize in combat are called strikers. Warriors are not allowed to descend into the Willow Hollow without a medicine cat, riser, or leader. Warriors are considered senior warriors after they reach 36 moons of age. Warriors above 96 moons are considered elders. Healer Healers have all the same privileges as warriors, and they are also allowed to go into the Willow Hollow. They go to the hollow once a moon to recieve guidance from the Ascended. Healers are also allowed to veto an important descision by the leader if they are in unanimous agreement. There are typically 3 healers (not counting apprentices), however, the number can range anywhere between 2 and 5. When they vote in casting stones, they are allowed two stones. Riser The riser is smiliar to the deputy of clan cats, except that they are elected by the clan, with no leader input whatsoever. They can organize patrols and can advise leaders in decisions. They are allowed two stones in votes. Two healers or six senior warriors can call for a re-vote of riser if the current riser has done something against the vow. Leader The leader manages the clan. They can organize patrols and make important decisions. They supervise the apprentice ceremony. The leader is expected to be mature, intelligent, and loyal. The leader is gifted 5 lives from the Ascended for each major weather pattern seen in the clan’s territory. Leaders have 6 lives total when they are first promoted. =Naming= Names are very important in Falling Skies’ history and culture. The names are much more complex and personal than the names of the clan cats. Names always have a prefix, a space, then a suffix. Both parts of the name are capitalized. Names can be a possesive noun as well, but only when the cat is past the apprentice stage. Prefixes can vary from seasons (not leaf-bare/warrior seasons, since the tribe was made of mostly rogues, loners, and the occasional kittypet when it began, they knew what seasons were), to weater patterns, to animals, to plants, and many other things. Prefixes like glass or mirror are also not unheard of. Kits Kits always have the suffix star or spirit at the end of their name. This symbolizes a difference from the clans and the fact that the kits have potential and will live long, strong, and happy lives from the day they are born, much like the stars on a clear night. Example names: *Feather Star *Gale Star *Autumn Spirit Apprentices Apprentices are assigned a temporary suffix by their mentor. This suffix has to be either pelt, fur, step, foot, or nose. The right to choose one’s own suffix has to be earned by the apprentice. Example names: *Fern Step *Dry Pelt *Cloud Nose Warriors Warriors, once they pass their final assessment, announce their own names in front of the clan once they return from the assessment. Prefixes are allowed to be changed if the cat has a meaningful reason behind it, but mostly only suffixes change. The warrior is allowed to choose their own suffix, and they can also make their prefix a possesive noun if they want. Suffixes can also be a verb (typically one that ends in er). Example names: *Wolf’s Howl *Rain Runner *Stone Whisker Healers Healers have a similar naming system to warriors, though their names are typically based on plants, weather, or complex concepts. Suffixes exclusive to healers are Moon and Sky, however, healers can have other suffixes if they choose. Example names: *Hail Sky *Shadow Moon *Moss Pool Riser The riser usually has no change in name, but occasionally, they have the opportunity to change their prefix to better suit what they wish to embody as a leader. The prefix, if it is changed, is usually changed to something having to do with the weather, the seasons, or an animal with symbolic meaning. Example names: *Eagle’s Song *Summer Heart *Red Leaves Leader The leader’s name is a very special title. You cannot change your prefix, as you had to plan ahead for that as a riser. A new leader can do two things with their suffix: they can either get rid of the suffix completely (and change the prefix to a not-possesive noun if it applies) or they can add Storm as their new suffix. This choice is extremely personal, and embodies what a leader wishes to be. Leaders who choose to drop the suffix are normally seen as more independent and likely to take matters into their own hands, whereas leaders who add Storm as their new suffix will be seen as more noble and regal. These preconceptions don’t determine how the leader will act, though. Example names: *Snow Storm *Autumn Other Naming Info This section lists banned prefixes, banned suffixes, and the symbolism behind certian parts of names. :Symbolism These are some symbolic meanings of these words as seen by the tribe. *Autumn - cool under pressure, silent *Birch - spontaneous, creative, fast-paced *Eagle - regal, powerful *Falcon - precise, observant *Fern - flexible, wise, calm *Fox - quick, graceful *Gale - brave, decisive, action-oriented *Hawk - focused, determined *Ice - persuasive, commands attention *Ivy - persistent, outgoing, in-the-moment *Mint - thoughtful, down-to-earth *Mist - mysterious, all-encompassing *Pine - steadfast, stubborn, strong *Rose - rebirth *Spring - bright, loud-voiced, emotionally resilient *Stream - hard-working, kind *Summer - warm, caring, beautiful *Vulture - patient, intelligent *Winter - leadership, physical resilience *Wolf - loyal, fierce :Banned Prefixes You cannot use these prefixes for your cat, however, you may use them as a suffix if it makes sense and if it is not also on the banned suffix list. The reason why it is banned is listed in parentheses. *Foot (apprentice suffix) *Fur (apprentice suffix) *Nose (apprentice suffix) *Pelt (apprentice suffix) *Sky (bad luck to reference SkyClan, the clan Storm was cast out of) *Spirit (kit suffix) *Star (kit suffix) *Step (apprentice suffix) *Storm (leader suffix) :Banned Suffixes You cannot use these suffixes for your cat, however, you may use them as a prefix if it makes sense and if it is not also on the banned prefix list. The reason why it is banned is listed in parentheses. *Foot (apprentice suffix) *Fur (apprentice suffix) *Moon (healer suffix) *Nose (apprentice suffix) *Pelt (apprentice suffix) *Sky (healer suffix) *Spirit (kit suffix) *Star (kit suffix) *Step (apprentice suffix) *Storm (leader suffix) =Hunting= Hidden Shards has developed two distinct styles of hunting that differ by the seasons. These two styles of hunting also have sub-styles that a warrior can choose to specialize in. Warriors who dedicate their time mostly to hunting are referred to as hunters. Aquatic :Shore Hunters :Deep Hunters Ambushers :Rock Hunters :Tree Hunters Bravers =Battle Tactics= Common Moves Fighting Styles =Allegiances= Leadership :Founder * Storm (NightStrike) :Leader * Frost Storm (NightStrike) :Riser * name :Healers * name Warriors :Senior Warriors * name :Warriors * Falcon Wing (NightStrike) * name Apprentices :Healer Apprentices * name :Warrior Apprentices * name Other :Queens * name :Kits * name :Elders * Creeping Ivy (NightStrike) * Adder Heart (NightStrike) * Fern Ear (NightStrike) * name =Clan Relations= The Tribe of Falling Skies has a complicated relationship with the clans of old, and they don’t know of any more clans than them, but if they did, they may be even more paranoid than before. Older Clans The Tribe of Falling Skies is extremely wary and paranoid of RiverClan, SkyClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan due to the fact that their founder broke their code many times over in the past. They are always prepared in case the older clans seek vengeance upon them. They also see StarClan as a stuck-up, absolute joke due to their Ascended not demanding undying fidelity, faith, and thanks from them. Newer Clans The Tribe of Falling Skies is unaware of FireClan, FogClan, or ShadeClan’s existence, and may never be, due to the fact that they are distant and they split off from the older clans seasons upon season ago. Category:Blog posts